Du Katsudon en récompense
by inukag9
Summary: Yuri a remporté le concours pour obtenir Victor. A celui-ci d'exaucer son souhait.


**Disclaimer:** Les persos ne nous appartiennent pas!

Après l'épisode 3 de _Yuri! on Ice_ , je ne tenais absolument plus en place, revisionnant encore et encore Yuri dansant sur eros! J'ai donc décidé d'écrire ce qui va sans doute être coupé au montage du suivant! XD

Je l'avais posté sur mon tumblr juste avant l'épisode 4 mais comme j'ai pas vérifier si le fandom avait ouvert ou non entre temps, je ne le poste que maintenant u.u

Bonne lecture à tous! ^^

* * *

 **Du katsudon en récompense**

Après l'interview tenue au Ice Castle, Katsuki Yuri, le gagnant du concours pour obtenir les faveurs du célèbre Victor Nikiforov, dévoila ses ambitions à propos du Grand Prix. A peine eut-il posé un pied hors de la patinoire, il fut assaillit par ses fans. Il reçut énormément de soutien en échange de quelques poignets de mains. Il se sentait un peu gêné, assez habitué à recevoir ce genre d'attention. Cela dura un petit moment avant que le calme revienne enfin, libérant les deux patineurs professionnels qui rentrèrent calmement, profitant de la nuit fraiche de Hasetsu, marchant côte à côte.

Malgré tout ce qui s'était passé jusqu'à ce jour, malgré avoir serré le russe plusieurs fois dans ses bras pour ensuite le séduit ouvertement devant le public et les téléspectateurs, Yuri était toujours aussi intimidé par la présence de son idole à ses côtés. Il avait beau eu voir un Victor différent de ce qu'il était sur la glace, celui-ci restait encore et toujours celui qu'il aimait le plus au monde, celui dont il souhaitait le plus le regard posé sur lui. Ce qui était curieux étant donné que même à cet instant, il ne pouvait supporter de le regarder de face, détournant constamment les yeux.

\- Yuri.

\- O-oui, Victor? Répondit nerveusement le japonais en sursautant légèrement.

Les deux hommes s'arrêtèrent dans une allée, se faisant face l'un à l'autre. Le russe pris doucement de sa main droite celle de son homologue tandis que l'autre écartait doucement une mèche du japonais sur le côté.

\- Comme promis, mangeons un katsudon ensemble.

Rougissant au contact, le jeune Katsuki ne put qu'acquiescer doucement, ne parvenant pas à retrouver sa voix, sentant les parties touchés par le blanc brûler sa peau. Ils reprirent leur route, frôlant le dos de leur main de temps à autre, vers le Yutopia. L'auberge était en fête ce soir là, célébrant la victoire du jeune maître des lieux sur Yuri Plisetsky. La mère du patineur, Hiroko, servit avec bonheur le plat favori de son fils et de Vicchan, une portion extra large de katsudon.

Yuri bavait littéralement devant son bol, ne rêvant que de mordre dans cette tranche de porc pané enrobée d'omelette qui le narguait depuis l'arrivée de son idole chez lui. Il jeta un petit coup d'œil au futur coach pour être certain d'avoir sa permission. Le sourire qu'affichait l'ainé ne laissait aucun doute quant à sa réponse. Ils croquèrent ensemble dans la tranche de viande, sentant un morceau de paradis pénétrer dans leur bouche. Le plus jeune ne put s'empêcher de laisser sortir un petit gémissement de bonheur, les joues rougit, savourant chaque bouchée en compagnie de son modèle.

Victor s'amusa de la réaction de son élève, remarquant que les effets de la danse ne s'étaient toujours pas dissipés, lui troublant quelque peu la vision. Il voyait ces baguettes porter la nourriture des dieux jusqu'à ces lèvres si fines et roses, pénétrant dans cette bouche et glissant sur cette langue qui venait récupérer malicieusement son offrande tant attendue. Il voyait derrière ces lunettes des yeux pétillants de délectation avec ses joues si colorées et gonflées de nourriture. Ses cheveux noirs étaient toujours coiffés vers l'arrière, quelques mèches s'en échappaient sur les côtés, dévoilant ce front habituellement caché derrière une frange. Dans son observation, il lâcha quelques mots pour lui-même.

\- Tu es vraiment le katsudon le plus sexy que je n'ai jamais vu.

\- Qu-

L'observé faillit recracher ce qu'il mâchait encore, se demandant s'il avait réellement entendu ce que l'homme face à lui avait prononcé. Dans son moment d'égarement, il revient à lui. Le blanc avalait goulument son katsudon en lâchant son fameux «vkusno» qu'il aimait tant entendre. Savoir que son idole aimait les mêmes choses que lui le remplissait de joie. Se disant qu'il avait probablement rêvé, il termina son plat sans s'apercevoir des yeux luisants du prédateur.

Rien de tel après une telle journée qu'un bon bain. C'est en lâchant un soupir de bien être que Yuri pénétra dans l'eau chaude jusqu'aux épaules. Il sentit ses muscles se détendre et se relaxa. Il ferma les yeux, profitant au maximum de son bain quand il entendit la porte coulisser. Il rouvrit les yeux pour voir Victor une nouvelle fois complètement nu, et tout à son aise, serviette en main, pénétrer dans l'espace d'eau.

\- Yuri! Il ne faut pas dormir dans le bain. Tu pourrais te noyer.

\- Je-je ne dormais pas… Je me détendais juste.

Le japonais l'avait déjà remarqué mais il était toujours autant émerveillé à chaque fois qu'il voyait le corps sculpté du russe qui le laissait rêveur. Il déglutit. Cet homme était la luxure incarnée, l'incarnation d'eros sur Terre. Il en vint à se demander comment il allait passer les entrainements à venir ensemble si son cœur battait la chamade à chaque fois que le champion était près de lui. Avant même qu'il ne se rendit compte, des mots franchirent ses lèvres.

\- Victor… Tu veux que je te frotte le dos?

Devant son regard étonné face une telle initiative de sa part, Yuri se rendit compte de la bombe qu'il avait lâché à cet instant, plaquant ses mains contre sa bouche, se justifier difficilement tant sa tête était brumeuse. Il marmonna quelque chose en rapport à une relation maître et élève dans son agitation. L'homme aux cheveux blancs sourit.

\- Ok.

Le maître s'installa dans l'espace pour se laver, dévoilant son large dos face au disciple qui avala très difficilement sa salive. Il sortit doucement de l'eau et s'approcha de son désormais coach. Il retint presque sa respiration, se demandant pourquoi il avait proposé une telle chose. Il prit une serviette imbibée de savon qu'il moussa avant de commencer cette tâche qu'il s'était infligé tout seul. Il frotta délicatement ce dos si blanc, si musclé, si parfait. Il n'osait y croire. Il tenait l'occasion unique de toucher la peau de ce dieu vivant du patinage artistique, complètement inconscient de ce que cela faisait naitre en lui.

Yuri termina enfin son devoir en rinçant le dos entièrement lavé de son maitre. Il allait mettre fin à ces sentiments qui s'agitaient en lui.

\- Bien Yuri, à ton tour.

\- Hein? M-mon tour? Comment ça?

Victor se leva et laissa sa place au japonais qui balbutia un vague refus tombé dans une oreille sourde. Raide et rouge jusqu'aux oreilles, l'ancien porcinet sentit le russe frotter son dos avec amusement. Sans doute celui-ci avait regardé un vieux téléfilm la veille, voulant saisir l'occasion de mettre en pratique ce qu'il avait ce qu'il avait vu.

Soudain, le jeune patineur ressentit des mains se balader sur son torse. Il sursauta, tentant de les retirer quand celles-ci lui pincèrent un téton. Le jeune Katsuki lâcha un petit cri qu'il étouffa tout de suite derrière sa main droite tandis que la gauche, n'ayant plus de force, s'accrochait à l'autre main actuellement en exploration.

\- It's amazing, Yuri.

\- Vic-Victor…

Le dos du brun collé au torse du blanc se cabra sous l'effet de ses tétons durcis maltraités. Yuri ne pouvait pas bouger ses mains, de peur de perdre le contrôle de sa voix.

\- Tu es vraiment un beau katsudon… J'ai hâte de te dévorer.

Les mains baladeuses reprirent leur course et l'une d'elle descendit plus bas, encore plus bas, caressant ce ventre qui, lors de son arrivée était encore si rond. Il dépassa la limite du bas du corps et entreprit de saisir le membre durci de son partenaire qui ne pouvait désormais plus réfléchir correctement.

\- Tu as maintenant une couleur bien appétissante, Yuri.

Fiévreux, le katsudon se retenait de toutes ses forces, sentant le point de non retour approcher. Il ne distinguait plus ce qui l'entourait, ne percevant que la chaleur procurait par ces caresses divines.

\- Kyaaa! Tu imagines si l'eau des bains communique ensemble? Ca voudrait dire qu'on partage la même eau que Victor Nikiforov!

Une voix féminine s'éleva dans le bain extérieur d'en face, réveillant le patineur à lunettes qui reprit conscience de la réalité. Il tenta de se délivrer une nouvelle fois de l'entrave du blanc quand celui-ci passa aux choses sérieuses.

\- Chut Yuri. Il ne faudrait pas qu'elles nous entendent, n'est-ce pas?

Victor rapprocha son visage de celui de son cher élève, scellant ses lèvres si désireuse avec les siennes. Il entremêla à l'instant de leur contact leur langue fiévreuse dans une valse sensuelle. Il prodigua un traitement tortueux au tentateur. Il poussa même le vice en le pénétrant doucement de ses longs doigts, profitant des restes de liquide savonneux afin de s'insinuer en lui, ajoutant toujours plus de jouissance à celui qui lui avait offerte une perspective d'avenir.

Quelque instant plus tard vient la délivrance au même moment où les jeunes femmes de l'autre côté riaient aux éclats sans avoir conscience de ce qui se passait de leur côté de la palissade.

\- Yuri, continuons dans ma chambre, murmura le blanc d'une voix suave.

A demi-conscient, le japonais accepta d'un hochement de tête. Ils se rincèrent rapidement et se dirigèrent furtivement vers la chambre du champion mondiale, évitant clients et parents qui auraient pu leur barrer la route.

Une fois la porte coulissante refermée derrière eux, une explosion de passion jusque là encore contenu éclata dans une tempête de baisers et de caresses. Ils se retrouvèrent bientôt tous deux couchés sur le futon, le yukata envolé depuis les premiers ébats.

Victor prenait un malin plaisir à plonger Yuri dans la luxure de son eros, le dévorant de toutes parts. Celui-ci se retint moins, lâchant de temps à autre des gémissements d'extase, noyé dans cette abondance de sensation jusque là inconnu. Il n'avait plus rien en tête à part Victor. Son Victor. Il lui appartenait à cet instant. A lui et à personne d'autre que lui.

Puis vint alors le moment tant espéré où le russe se prépara à pénétrer dans l'antre vierge du japonais. Il était enivré à l'idée d'être le premier explorateur de cette zone encore si étroite. Il lui servit un sourire qui se voulait rassurant et pris une de ses mains dans la sienne, croisant leurs doigts.

\- Victor… Je t'aime…

\- Je sais, Yuri. Je l'ai vu.

Le plus jeune des deux patineurs se crispa lorsque le plus âgé le pénétra de son membre durci. Victor l'embrassa sans fin. Amoureusement. Langoureusement. Avant d'entreprendre une danse dont lui seul avait le secret, seul chorégraphe de cette performance. Inondé de lotion, il glissa gracieusement contre ses parois.

Alors que la fin de cette représentation approchait, Yuri se souvient de la démonstration d'eros de son idole. Toute la série d'image lui revint en mémoire. Un playboy s'amusait avec ses conquêtes avant de les abandonner, lassé. Dans un sursaut de conscience, le jeune Katsuki renversa leur position, se trouvant à califourchon sur le russe surpris d'une telle initiative. La vue du japonais qu'il avait de sa position était sublime. Il était ruisselant de sensualité. Son regard était le même que celui qu'il reçut quelques secondes après le lancement de l'amour d'eros. Un regard profond qui conquérait quiconque le croisait.

\- Je ne te laisserais pas faire, Victor.

Sa voix paraissait si posée contrairement à son regard brulant de désir, le faisant vibrer. Yuri commença à bouger seul sur son trône, se déhanchant sensuellement au dessus de son amant envouté. Les soupirs s'envolèrent de nouveau. Si le but de Victor était de tromper l'ennuie avec n'importe quelle femme, le sien était de captiver à jamais son regard. Ainsi il lui appartiendrait définitivement.

Le conquérant sur sa monture s'abaissa, sans arrêter de bouger le bas de son corps devenu incontrôlable, collant leurs deux torses, afin de lui murmurer près des oreilles des mots doux.

\- Je ne te permettrais pas de te lasser de moi.

Le rythme devenait de plus en plus frénétique. Victor sourit face à cette réplique tout en transperçant du regard l'objet de sa fascination. Comment pouvait-il oublier cette saveur à présent qu'il y avait gouté? Jamais encore il n'avait sentit de telle émotion.

\- Vkusno. Je ne me lasserais pas…

Le blanc renversa leur position, reprenant le relai pour imposer son propre rythme. Il donna de longs baisers et rajouta une caresse sur la joue de son partenaire. Jamais il n'oublierait la sapidité de ces lèvres, de ce corps serré contre le sien.

\- Parce ce que je mangerai ce katsudon encore et encore…insatiablement.

Quelques coups de reins plus tard, dans un cri poussé en harmonie, les deux patineurs s'écroulèrent, repus, l'un à coté de l'autre. Leur respiration était erratique. Victor Nikiforov pris Katsuki Yuri dans ses bras et murmura au creux de son oreille.

\- Continue de danser pour moi, Yuri. Gagne et mangeons autant de katsudon que tu voudras.

* * *

Alors? Comment l'avez-vous trouvé? Lâchez les reviews!


End file.
